The Tenth Child
by Someone the World Forgot
Summary: It looks like the Garde have found another ally. But can she be trusted? Is she working for the Mogadorians? Is she lying about the fact that she is on the Loric's side? Can the Garde trust her? ALL RIGHTS TO PITTACUS LORE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 1•

-Nine's POV-

John was right. We are stronger together. And as Six, Marina, and I sit together in the cell we were thrown into a few days ago, I wish that we never got into this mess in the first place.

I wish that we never accepted Five into our home.

I wish we weren't so naïve.

I wish we were more careful.

I wish we never agreed to go with Five to get his Chest.

I wish I never said what I said.

I wish Five wasn't a crazy traitorous bastard.

But most of all, I wish Eight were here.

But wishing won't help, if we're stuck in this place. We need to get out of here, pronto. Without our Legacies. This cell cancelled our Legacies. Stupid Mogadorians and their stupid experiments.

A small sound brings me out of my thoughts. I shake Six and Marina awake. "Guys!" I hiss.

"Wha—" Six starts to say but I clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Someone's out there! Stay back." I crawl over and see a small hooded figure hunched over the few dozen locks on our door. She stiffens at the sound of my footsteps, but her posture relaxes when she sees me. "Here," she says, slipping me a tiny gun through the bars. "I know it's not that useful when it comes to fighting big ugly freaks, but it's fully loaded. I'll hand you more efficient weapons once we're outta here."

She unlocks all of them, and the door swings open with a loud creak. She swears under her breath. She grabs a nearby unconscious Mog and chucks it at us. I growl and dive to the side. But to my surprise, the Mog doesn't reach me. It hits an unseen force in front of my face and sizzles. It crumbles into ash.

I stare at her, amazed. "How did you know that?" If I ran an inch closer, I would've been fried.

"It helps when you can turn invisible," she says. She slowly removes her hood, and I get a good look at her face. She's a Mogadorian. I grab my useless gun and fire at her. She deflects the bullets and wrenches the gun away from me. "Nine, don't. If you want, kill me later, but after I lead you out of this hellhole. You want to leave, correct?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" I snarl. I must sound like some vicious beast but I don't care.

"Daxin was supposed to be your Cêpan, not Sandor." She says simply. "You had a Chimæra named Byscoe back on Lorien. You stayed in Vancouver before, and the Mogs found you. Sandor got his scar there. Sandor called you his "young ward". You lived in Chicago for five years before you got imprisoned." She pauses, and slips the gun through the bars once more. "Do I need to say more?"

Stalker much? I think to myself. She smiles. "I am not a stalker, Nine. I can read your mind. It is a useful but deadly weapon."

Crap, I'll have to be careful if my thoughts around her then.

"I still don't believe you, but you got us free. Let's go."

Marina and Six come out of the shadows. "Turn invisible," she orders, tossing us some more guns. "I'll lead the way. I'll communicate with you through my Telepathy."

Six grabs my hand and Mog Girl disappears just as we do. I don't listen to her, but somebody does, since Either Six or Marina pulls us left or right or wherever we need to go. Suddenly, another figure appears. Without warning, the girl turns visible and Marina almost crashes into her. The Mog grabs the person's hand, who, in turn, grabs mine. I try not to shudder at the thought of a Mog touching my hand. The girl turns invisible again, and we form an invisible human chain. Then we run.

I don't know where we're going. I just trust that they know. Wait—I don't trust any Mog. But between Marina, Six, and I, we can for sure pummel them if needed. I mean, three Garde with powerful Legacies against two Mogs? Easy. Wait, Mogs that can turn invisible and read minds. I bet they stole it from a dead Garde. But still, easy. I can defeat them in an instant.

We reach the entrance of the cave. We sprint out of there. None of us want to stay there for another minute. We fly past trees, rocks, Scouting Mogs, animals. We sprint on for another mile. Then another. "Where are we going?" I ask to no one in particular. "Where we live," Mog Girl's friend replies. "One of our safe houses,"

I immediately drop my hand. Realizing that the five of us are no longer connected, the duo turns visible. I cross my arms and glare at her. "And how can I trust you? You're a Mogadorian with Legacies. Just like Mog Boy. And I don't trust Mogadorians, even those with Legacies and who are on our side. For all I know, you could be leading us into a trap. I mean, come on, you think we'd believe you so easily? I could probably snap your neck and have you turn into ash quicker than you think I can."

Mog Girl sighs. "Okay I know that you guys don't believe us still. I understand. Watch." She takes off her sweater. She closes her eyes and her form starts to flicker. _Setràkus Ra._ Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

But we don't see his ugly face.

* * *

-Marina's POV-

She changes into a young girl with piercing blue eyes and blonde hair. She looks to be around twelve years old. Ella's age. This girl has Eight's Legacy. Shapeshifting.

On her neck is a Loric Pendant.

She's one of us.

But who?

* * *

-Six's POV-

What. Just. Happened.

There are only supposed to be Nine Garde! And there's this girl, wearing a Pendant! She has to be Loric, or else she wouldn't be able to wear it, but who is she?

I mean, she just led us out of here, scared the crap out of everyone because she was a Mog and we thought that we was going to bring us to Mr. Ugly Freak, and suddenly, _Bam!_, apparently she's a Garde.

This might be a trap.

We have to be careful.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Any suggestions on how to improve my writing or criticism is welcome!**

**-Kiren**

**P.S. I will not be updating regularly, since I have another fanfiction that I'm working on, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Thank you everyone who read this story!**

**Reviews:**

**Glory of Lorien: Good observation! I did that on purpose. You'll see ;) I'm not sure what you mean by that. Ella isn't dead. She just got captured. Yes, this is after the Fall of Five. Ella got captured, because she's apparently Setrákus Ra's heir. For Garde, i meant future Elders. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks!**

**The Book Queen: Thanks! Here's the update!**

**Trivero: Thanks and here's the update!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

•Chapter 2•

-Six's POV-

"Who are you?" I ask bluntly.

"I thought you'd figure it out by now," she says, smirking. "I'm a Garde. Duh."

I roll my eyes. "We aren't stupid. Who. Are. You?" There were supposed to be only Nine Garde that came, and then Ella came. That's ten of us. That seems legit, because there were Ten Elders. So, you're the extra. So what are you doing here?"

Marina mumbles, "Uh, about that …"

"Ella actually isn't an Elder. She's Setrákus Ra's descendant. Her father was a crazy guy who pushed her into a ship. Crayton was her father's butler. So just saying, the Tenth Elder position is still open."

Marina glares at Nine. "It isn't a position. It's an honour to be an Elder." Turning to the girl, she adds, "I'm not sure if we can believe your story, though. But well, you _did_ get us out. So, well … Nine, Six, and I will discuss what to do. Give us a moment, okay?"

She glances at her watch. "Hurry. They'll catch up any second now,"

As the three of us discuss our next move, I get a strange feeling in my head. It kinda buzzes and I feel lightweight. Suddenly, I see memories flash through my mind. Escaping a burning Lorien. I can feel worry and fear. Getting her first Legacy. I can feel joy. Killing her first Mogadorian. I can feel satisfaction. Killing the Mogs in the base. I can feel anger, joy, revenge, and hatred.

As quick as it began, it ends. The lingering feeling doesn't leave me. She isn't a traitor. She isn't working for the Mogadorians. I don't think so, at least.

Marina snaps her fingers in front of my face. "Hello? Hello? Six? You there?" she asks.

I shake my head out of her thoughts. "Sorry. I don't think she is working for them. I think I just developed a new Legacy. Telepathy, maybe? I felt—well, experienced—her thoughts. Nothing about her working for the Mogadorians."

"So I guess that she isn't a traitor, then?"

* * *

-Marina's POV-

We link hands once more and they lead us to their house. It's a fairly big three-storey house. The moment we enter the house, we drop hands and I see a dog. Running for me.

"Artemis, no!" The girl yells. The dog obediently stops, but still looks at us, inspecting us. Turning to us, the girl says, "Sorry about that. My Chimæra is a bit over-protective at times. She protected me ever since Lorien got attacked. This is Aisling, my protector. She's actually a Garde, but she took the role of a Cêpan when my real one couldn't." Aisling nods at us.

"Give them a tour of the house, okay? I'll prepare some food."

"Okay, Ash!"

We follow her around the house. "These will be your rooms," she says, gesturing to two open doors. "Marina and Six will have to share a room. Hope you don't mind." She leads us down the dark stairs, into the basement. Thank goodness for my night vision. "This is the training room." Impressive. Of course, it's not as big as Sandor's top-notch gadgets, but it's still pretty good. There's a surplus of knives, swords, guns, bow and arrows, and mats are all lined up on the floor.

"I'm going to go train. See ya guys later!" she says.

The girl grabs a handful of knives and throws them at the targets. It hits each one bulls-eye. Just as she throws another knife, her hair moves, and exposes her neck. As that happens, I notice something peculiar. I see a scar, about the size of my thumbnail, on the back of her neck. It looks fairly recent. I'll have to ask her about that later.

* * *

-John's POV-

I've been sitting at the monitor for quite some time now, trying to figure out where Nine, Six, and Marina are. They should've been back ages ago. Which means 1), they probably got captured, 2), they're about to get their ass roasted, 3), they didn't get Eight's body, and finally, 4) I'm probably going to be the last remaining Loric left.

How stupid of me to send the three of them together. Sure, we have Adam, Sam Malcolm, and Sarah—and not to mention the Chimæra—but I can't fight the majority of the Mogadorians on my own. We're stronger together.

I rub my eyes and turn away from the monitor. I close my eyes, and think back to how we got to this mess in the first place.

{Flashback}

_We sit on the lawn after training. The sun has disappeared over the horizon. Adam says, "Guys, we need to do something. We can't just sit around and wait for them to come. Who knows when will that be? Who knows what will happen? We need to do something—find Ella, stab Five, kill Setrákus—okay, maybe that's kinda crazy. But we have to do something!"_

_"__Mog Boy is right," Nine says. Adam winces at the name. "I'm bored. I need some action around here. I need to kick a Mog's ass. Hard."_

_"__They have him," Marina says, pointing into the dark. "They have his body and I'm not going to let them keep it."_

_Nobody needs to ask to know who she's talking about. I find myself nodding. "How about we go into the Base and take it?"_

_"__Which base, though? There are dozens here in the US," Sam says._

_"__From my previous experiences, try Ashwood Estates. Ya know, in Washington D.C.? That's where most of the scientists preform their experiments. No doubt, Eight would be there." _

_Malcolm speaks up. "I agree with Adam. That's where he found me, too." He grimaces at the memory._

_"__Well, who's going?"_

_"__I will," Marina says. I'm not surprised._

_"__Me," Nine adds. "I want to apologise to Eight,"_

_"__Six, go with them," I say. She looks surprised. "Just in case. You'll do fine. The three of you are strong. You can do it."_

_The next day, they leave. _

{End of flashback}

I haven't seen them since. I hope that they're al—

I am brought out of my thought when a crash echoes through the room.

We're screwed for sure.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'll see you guys next week!**

**RQOTD (Random question of the day): Who's your favourite character in the Lorien Legacies? And which character (Mogs don't count, they're monsters, not characters) would you like to see die? (in the real stories, I mean)**

**-Kiren**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So sorry! This isn't an update!

This story, The Tenth Child, will be on hiatus. Temporarily. I already have the basic plot, but as of right now, I don't know where this is going.

Please tell me in a review if you want me to continue this.

If I get enough reviews saying that they want me to continue, I will probably upload a chapter in two weeks. I'm really busy in the next week, and I'm going away, so I'll probably have time to sort this muddle out.

Also, I noticed that I didn't get a lot of views on this, so I'm basically assuming that not a lot of people like it. And, I'm currently working on four other stories (one of them is under "construction", the other, I will send directly to the published, as it is an original story), so juggling five stories is a bit too much. I'm perfectly fine with that. I naturally need to be super busy or else I'll go crazy, but I only have very few views, compared to my other stories.

So sorry guys!

-K


End file.
